Haeata
Haeata is a fanbase Character created by Balisk. She is inspired on The Legend of Zelda Franchise exclusively for the Timeline stablished in the deviantArt group Land-of-Hyrule. She was Submited on March 22th, 2014. Land-of-Hyrule Application Character Application Name: Haeata (HY-ah-tah). Nicknames/Aliases: Ata, Zorianna, or Zori. (She does not remember her actual name, so sometimes makes new ones up). Race: Skullkid. Age: 16, or as she says. She does not remember her true age. Gender: Female. Allegiance: Good. Personality: ''' Adventurous, tricky, mischievous though does not want to bring serious harm to others, loyal to friends, risk taking, arrogant and can be overconfident in her own abilities even when obviously overpowered by someone. Can sometimes be a bit selfish, envious, and/or impatient at times and likes getting attention. '''Likes: Rain. Candy and sweets. Gifts. Hide and Seek. Dislikes: Bombs. Redead and Floormasters. Being ignored. Wolfos. Abilities: ''' '''Stealth: She is quite skilled with sneaking. Agility: The light weight of her body allows her to move around faster and easier with reduced noise, and also assists with pickpocketing. Photographic Memory: She can easily map out the most difficult of paths and remember the faces of others. Ironic however, she can not remember anything before waking up in the Lost Woods. Puppet Mimicry: Only usable around wooden objects and not very skilled in it yet. She can channel a portion of magic in the form of strings into a wooden doll and animate it for a short period of time, usually to serve the purpose of a distraction, protection, or as an imaginary friend. Weaknesses: ''' '''Size: Her small size makes it challenging against larger and stronger opponents. Close Combat: he isn't skilled in the use of swords, nor is capable of lifting one efficient enough to block in defense properly, so she prefers to keep her distance in fights. Heavy Objects: She is not strong enough to lift certain heavy objects, such as a cannonball or iron armor. Magic Limitations: Using magic for an over-extended period of time exhausts her. Fire: She and her outfit are not fire-proof. Weapons: ' Slingshot + limited Deku Nuts. Wooden Puppet. '''Inventory: ' '''Fairy in a bottle: A bottle she found half-buried along a path in the Lost Woods. It could be useful for carrying water or anything else small enough to fit inside. Lantern: Found abandoned in the forest, probably fell off some merchant's wagon. It's useful for navigating in the dark. Festival Mask: An ordinary carved wooden mask she swiped from a wagon. It serves no purpose what-so-ever aside from occasional pranks pretending to be a Stalfos to scare travelers. Skyloft Pumpkin Soup. History: She was once a young Hylian girl part of a caravan of wandering musicians and entertainers from Termina. Also part of the troupe were three Koroks, two Deku and Zora, a Rito, and a Gerudo, as well as an abandoned Bokoblin the troupe encountered and captured in earlier travels and were in progress of retraining for one of their acts. They also rewarded the Bokoblin with meats for guarding their wagon at night throughout their travels. Haeata had a lot of fun experiences with her friends in the troupe during their adventures, but as all good things, it eventually met an end. On one cold night while traveling through Hyrule Field, their caravan was attacked by a pack of Wolfos, forcing them in the direction of the Lost Woods as they escaped. The path was rough however, and Haeata lost balance as the wagon ran over a large rock and fell off despite her Rito friend's attempt to grab her hand and stop the fall. Pretty soon, the wagon was out of her sight as the horses were too spooked to slow down and Haeata wandered around aimlessly in the Lost Woods in search of a village, exit, or her friends. As days passed on, she gradually began to lose her memory and was also unaware of the gradual changes a mysterious magic within the forest was making to her body. After fatigue finally hit her, she took a nap beside a thick tree, and when she next woke up barely had any memory of her life outside the forest and now took on the appearance of a Skull Kid. She felt more energetic than she had before and, with great curiousity to learn more about where she was and who she was, she explored around more of the forest for clues. Along her travels, she found a half-buried bottle and lantern abandoned along a trail of the forest and, after collecting the items, followed the tracks of a wagon through the forest until coming across a Deku settlement where the wagon that caused the tracks had stopped while the owners stayed the night. Wondering what was inside the wagon, she crept through the settlement when it was least crowded with people and peeked inside the wagon for any useful items. Her time was cut short however when spotted by an angry Korok and a Rito and rushed out before she could get caught, the only items she had time to grab was a festival mask of a Stalfos. She hesitated briefly however when she felt some familiarity towards the Rito girl, but quickly fled back into the forest as the furious Korok and several aiding Deku charged closer to her, calling her a thief and several horrid names. After some time back in the safety of the forest, it wasn't until some time had passed that she began to feel bored and lonely and wandered around for stuff to do to satisfy her boredom, no matter how miscievous they might be as long as it was fun. Also for comfort, she crafted a small puppet to keep her company when alone and treasures it as a friend. Gallery Terminian Haeata.png|Pre-Skull Kid Haeata|link=http://balisk.deviantart.com/art/Species-Meme-Haeata-Terminian-447446750 Fan Artwork loh_latenight_ls_requests_Haeata_by_darkherodude.png|by DarkHeroDude|link=http://darkherodude.deviantart.com/art/LoH-latenight-LS-requests-482853910 LoH_Haeata_happy_holidays_y_all_by_twilittrikey.png|by TwilitTrikey|link=http://twilittrikey.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Holidays-Y-all-502432898 Loh when the mods Haeata Ping almas by athorment-d8a2bjq.png|When the mods... by Athorment|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LoH-When-the-mods-500633846 Category:Balisk Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanbase Category:Land of Hyrule